


It's so fluffy I'm gonna die

by Cala



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad agrees to attend a birthday party. Enthusiastic five year olds happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so fluffy I'm gonna die

